Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate
by Chickie Star
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a twin sister called Elphaba who grew up, abandoned in an orphanage? Which one destroyed Voldemort? And what happens when these long lost siblings finally meet?


**A/N – **_This is just a little note about something. Before you read each chapter, you should read the lyrics I put at the top of the page. It's normally what I'm listening to when I write the chapter, so I though you might as well bear that in mind as you read it :D_

**Ca****n't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate**

**- ****Chapter 1 -**

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

**October 1981**

Crack

A tall, handsome looking man, who looked to be about 21, appeared. His piercing grey eyes, that were once home to a charming, mischievous glint, looked dull and empty as they surveyed the scene in front of them. A pale hand reached up a rustled his black shaggy hair, which looked even darker against his now pale face. He started to step forward but ended up staggering as a feeling of nausea and grief began to creep up on him. He swallowed back the bile that was trying to force its way up through his mouth and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

'No' he thought, shaking his head. 'They're not dead, they can't be dead. I'll kill them ten times over if they've left me.'

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky and straight into the bottomless eyes of the green skill that slithered in the air. The illusive Dark Mark.

Hoping it was all just a big mistake, Sirius Black walked forward towards the large pile of rubble that once made up a family home. With each step he took, memories assaulted him of different times that he had approached the house of one of his fellow Marauderers and his perfect family.

Flashback

_Apparating with a loud crack, Sirius observed the house that he had just appeared in__ front of._

_It was a detached, 2 storied cottage that__ was nestled in the heart of Godrics Hollow. Its white-washed walls went well with the emerald green window shutters and the luscious garden. Red and gold roses wound themselves around the trellis work that adorned the front of the house. The flower beds that framed the cobble stoned path were bordered with a mini white picket fence._

End Flashback

Sirius climbed over the remains of the outer wall and into what was once the sitting room.

Flashback

_A muggle Christmas tree sat in the corner of the spacious room. Its lights twink__led merrily and the angel on top of the tree had been charmed to sing Christmas songs in the most heavenly voice there is._

_A small child with a mop of black messy hair sat in the middle of red and gold wrapping paper, playing with a miniature snitch that was__ designed to hover just outside his tiny grasp. Another black headed child, who's hair was a lot neater, sat to the side, throwing the reed and gold paper in the air and gurgling as it flew around her._

"_Happy first Christm__as Bambi and Bambini," Sirius chuckled to a six-month old Harry Potter and his twin sister, Elphaba Potter._

End Flashback

He clambered into the kitchen and looked through the hole that had blasted into the back wall.

Flashback

"_Wotcha looking at Lilz?" A deep voice asked, addressing the young woman before him. Her deep red hair flowed down her back in loose curls. Her ivory white skin illuminated her emerald green eyes. She turned around and smiled at her child's godfather._

"_Why don't you see for yourself, paddy" she teased, __stepping away from the window._

_Outside James and Harry were playing with a small Comet broomstick._

"_It's his first time on a broom," she told him, watching her husband. __He has the same messy black hair as his son, and chocolate coloured eyed that were always so full of life and love._

"_He's a natural," Sirius replied, watching his only godson hover 2ft of the ground, trying to catch a smaller and slower moving golden snitch.__ Just then, his goddaughter crawled over to his leg and tugged on his trousers. _

"_What's up Bambini??" He said while picking Elphaba up and throwing her in the air. "How do you fancy some flying then huh?"_

_Elphaba shook her head and stated, "Flying bad. Falling hurts."_

End Flashback

Back tracking into the hall, Sirius started to go up the stairs when his cloak caught on something. Looking down, his heart seemed to stop as he saw what had become of his best friend.

There were cuts coving his once tanned face. His hair was thick with congealed blood and his eyes stared upwards, empty and lifeless.

Sirius nearly gave up there and then but a small voice in his head made him go on: he had to find Lily, Harry and Elphaba.

He walked up the remains of the stars, dodging holes and pieces of plaster board that hung from the ceiling and jutted out from the wall.

Reaching the top of the landing, his eyes looked around. The damage was worse up here; the only thing distinguishable was the baby blue cot that was bathed in a beam of light from the full moon.

He stumbled over towards it, but stopped when he saw a pool of red. Blinking back tears once again, he turned to look at the crimson headed beauty. She looked so serene, even in death. If it wasn't for the cold, emotionless eyes, Sirius would have though that she was merely sleeping.

He turned away and walked to the two cots that stood, illuminated by the moonlight, in the only untouched part of the room. Looking down he breathed a sigh of relief. Two heads looked up at him, one with a bloody forehead, the other one seemingly unharmed. Harry and Elphaba were safe. Picking them both up, he struggled to go back down the remains of the stairs and away from the haunted version of what was once a happy home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you want to do this Albus? You know what happened to one of our students who came from an orphanage, surely you don't wish for another one to end up like him?" Asked a middle-aged witch who had her hair pulled back into a tight bun and slightly red eyes showing she had been crying.

"There is no other option Minerva. Petunia will not take both of Lilly's children in. You know how she is around magic. And Harry needs the blood protection that only she can offer him. Elphaba shall have to go to an orphanage. I was going to leave in Sirius Black's care, but he turned out to be as equally as Dark as his late relatives I'm afraid. Killing Peter only proved that." Albus replied solemnly. Glancing a look at his closest confident, he noticed the signs of wariness evidence in her wrinkled face. He knew that this was not the best option for a child born of magic, who would inadvertently become an outcast to the muggles she would grow up with, but it was the only option available to him.

And so, Elphaba Elizabeth Potter was sent to Muswell Hill Childrens Home, London.

**A/N**** -** _Well, I had no inspiration left for my old story, so I changed it. A lot. Let me know what you think of the change, and I know I basically stole the first half from my other story, but that story no longer exists and you can't really steal something from something that doesn't exist. Or something like that :D Oh, and happy New Year!!_


End file.
